Bells (Rewrite of When The Bells Ring)
by RedTsundere879
Summary: Robin, Speedy, and Kidflash had left the Titans 4 years ago, and are being forced back into the past when 3 of their member show up to the door asking help. Will they face the truth, better yet, will Young Justice trust them if they do? (This is a Rewrite of When The Bells Ring, you can find it on my page.)
1. How long is forever? (Starfire)

**A/N: I am _soooo_ sorry...**

 **Look, I didn't plan on rewriting this, or taking this long to upload, but I got caught up writing another thing (my actual book) and I came back to this and couldn't bring myself to finish the first one. I didn't really have a plan and the writing could've been a bit better (to me). So here we go, I have a plan, and I'm gonna stick to it and not let you guys down! So it's gonna be kinda different now, and Terra's in it! (Sorry if ya don't like her, I'm probably shipping her with Aqualad [TT], but I wanted to put her in).**

 **Red: I do not own the Teen Titans or Young Justice, but I do own my OC's that won't be in it until towards the end. (Don't kill me, I really like OC's.)**

* * *

 _ **(Starfire's Pov)**_

I used to know what goodbye meant. When I was younger I mean. Younger and didn't know better.

Goodbye meant I'll be back tonight, or tomorrow, or next week. Goodbye meant you're going to see me again. I could count the days of a goodbye on my fingers. Goodbyes were never forever. Forever was too long. I couldn't count to forever on my fingers. I couldn't count to it at all. So I disregarded it.

But what did not goodbye mean? What did it mean when someone left without a goodbye, or hugs and kisses, or even a sign telling where they went. Did that mean they'd be back? Could you count the days of a not goodbye on your fingers? On your fingers and your toes? Was a not goodbye forever?

How long is forever?

"What an interesting question Miss. Anders." I look up startled at the rest of the snickering class, caught in the sharp glare of my college professor. I blush, looking back down at my book and shuffling my feet slightly.

"Sorry." She chuckles slightly, condescending, and walks up to the front of the class. Forever, she writes in big and white, so clear that I have to see it. Have to face it.

"No... No... You've already asked. Tell me class, what marks a forever." She crosses her arms, staring sharply at our class. If it had been a few years ago, I would've said a note left by our oh so fearless leader. Oh so fearless he was not. If he was, he would've at least dared to tell us in person that he'd be gone. It all started with a call from Batman, then we started seeing Robin less and less, then there was the note. Telling us he was going on a mission. ONE mission. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, months turned to years, Robin never did return. With him went Kid Flash, Speedy, and the Titan spirit. There were no more Titans by then, just left behind and dragged through the mud super powered beings who had no idea what they were doing. And that was four years ago.

"Hm... No answers I see," the bell rings loudly as she looks up at it with distaste. I expect her to do her usual 'the bell doesn't dismiss you, I do," speech, but she doesn't. "Class dismissed."

I reach down, gripping my bag tightly with both hands, and walk slowly out of her room and towards my apartment. It isn't that big, barely enough room for me to get around, but now that I don't fly, I don't need any room. My apartment building hovers under The Chancemens Bell, a brass monster built by the first inhibitors of the town, the Chancemens. They built it as a sign of good luck, but as I've heard, it hasn't rang in forever. The bell hasn't rung in forever, the titans haven't been together in forever, how long is forever?

I successfully push my door open, toppling to the floor in utter exhaustion that seems to hit me randomly. I open my eyes, spying a brown box pushed under my couch. I crawl over to it, pulling it out from its hiding place, and position it on my knees.

"I haven't gone through this in a while." I unlatch the clip, pulling the cover off to reveal my old titans costume, my communicator, and a photo album. I rub my fingers along the cool edge of the photo album before pulling it out fully. The picture on the front, it was taken one of the day we weren't out saving the world. Robin and Cyborg looked to be arguing, Raven had Beastboy in a tendril of magic, Terra was trying to free him, and there I stood, smiling to the camera. So oblivious, so naive, so _stupid_. Looking at it now, I wonder how I even thought we'd work out in the end. We were always fighting.

But the next picture, taken a cold day in December, slowly fills my stomach with a warm feeling despite the blistering cold I must've felt when it was taken. Cyborg wore a scarf and hat, laughing as he held a plate of 6 mugs with hot chocolate in them. Terra floated on a rock, placing the star on the top of the tree while Robin and I busily stocked the tree with ornaments. Raven was sitting on the couch, covered in a blanket with a sleeping cat Beast Boy on her lap. Of course I thought we'd work out. We were perfect together. How could everything have changed so quickly? Was it my fault? Was it anyone's fault?

The next picture makes my mouth curl into a scowl. It was me and Robin, on the 4th of July, smiling into the camera and looking like someone had just told us we won an award. Yes, it was _his_ fault. All of their faults. If it hadn't been for Robin, Speedy, and Kid Flash, we'd still be together.

I try to get the bitter taste of betrayal out of my mouth, and it only goes away when my communicators starts to ring. I jump, and stare at it in slight fear. Why is it going off like this? I assume it's just a malfunction, but it doesn't stop after a few minutes. I reach out and pull it out of the box, flipping it open.

"Hello?" Sure enough, Raven's frantic face shows up on the screen. Her hair is curled, and has grown down past her shoulders. She adorns a white cape, with the hood pulled down so that I can clearly see her frantic face.

"Starfire. Get to the tower. _Now_." She demands. I give her a confused look.

"Raven, is everything okay?" She shakes her head, eyes gazing to the left.

"No, listen, just get to the tower." I start to feel panicked, and I shut my memory box, the lid dropping with a loud _bang_.

"Okay, let me just get packed-"

"No time! It's an emergency just-" I can't hear the rest of what she says as suddenly the sound of glass shattering enters my ears. At first I think it's just my window, but upon further inspection I realize the whole wall has fallen. "Shit! Star! Run!" The debris clears and I am able to see 4 completely black robots with no faces and little slits where mouths would be. The place where eyes should be is just empty sockets with little red orbs in them. They point their guns, charging them, when I leap forward and do something I hadn't done in 4 years. I shoot a starbolt at them.

Two of the robots fly backwards while the other two start shooting feverishly. I attempt to use my armbands to deflect the blasts, but soon realize I'm not even wearing them.

" _Not good_." I dive out the way, grabbing the box with my Titans stuff and fly between the two robots. It's a miracle in itself that I don't get shot. One of the robots grabs the back of my hoodie, and I yelp, trying to wrench free of its grasp.

" _Now's not the time! Just get rid of it._ " Throwing all caution to the wind, I heat up, skin glowing brightly, and burn my shirt and pants. I must look an absolute riot, flying in nothing but my panties and bra. But I have no time to think about that. I take off, flying in the direction of Jump, and hoping I'll get there in time.

"Please let my friends be okay." I whisper, flying out of Chancetown and over the ocean.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Again, I'm sorry for discontinuing the first version. If you'd like to read those 15 chapters then by all means go ahead, I didn't delete it. I just didn't really know where I was going with it and it seemed a little too all over the place for me. I'll finish this one, I promise. Red out!**_


	2. How long is forever? (Robin)

_**A/N: Yo, I'm here again for the other part of the intro. I've brushed up on my Young Justice knowledge (via the Wiki and binge watching)m so I'm gonna try and do this. Oh, and also, this might not go along exactly with the YJ universe. J..just roll with it, okay? Now, there's no use dilly dallying, let's get on into it!**_

 _ **Red: Bring it on!**_

 _ **Mal: Red does not own the Teen Titans or Descendants**_

 _ **Jay: She does own her OC's... *flirtatious wink***_

 _ **Carlos: Enjoy!**_

 _ **Evie: Does this story have a happy ending?**_

 _ **Red: No!**_

 _ **Evie: :(**_

 _ **Red: Okay, Maybe.**_

* * *

 _ **(Robin's POV, young justice)**_

Everything feels so weird nowadays.

Everything is great and not great enough, fun but not fun at all, everything left me fulfilled yet empty. There was always too much time and too little time, too many battles but not enough, too much but never enough. Not too long, and forever. How long is forever?

I'm sure if I ask Kid, he'll give me some long scientific explanation, but I need something more than that. As I venture down the halls of Mount Justice, I skim the walls as if they would give me an answer, but find nothing. Maybe Raven would- No, I shouldn't think of them.

It's been four years... Four years! In my defense, I really did believe I was just going on one mission. Then Kid Flash and Speedy showed up, and I knew that it might take a little longer. Never, though, did I think it'd be this long.

"What's wrong Robin, you're not looking so asterous," Zatanna chuckles, giving me a small kiss on my cheek. I have somehow ended up in the main room without even noticing. I plaster on a big smile, and wrap my arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, but now that you're here I'm definitely feeling the aster" I cackle. It seems however, that everyone wants to witness this display of Robin affection as Artemis and Miss. M enter, followed shortly by Conner and Wally, the latter giving a wolf whistle. I roll my eyes, sticking my tongue out at him just as Kuldur walks in, finishing off the team.

 _ **"Recognized, 07... Batman."**_ The zeta tube signals the arrival of my used to be mentor, and we all stand in a straight line, ready to take orders. A small part of my brain is quietly telling me that if I was with the Titans, that would be me right now, but I push it aside.

"Good, you're all here." With his usual stoic face and cowl, my adoptive father steps into the room. For someone new, it'd be hard to tell if he is angry or just being the normal Batman.

"Do we have a mission today, Batman?" Kuldur questions, stepping forward. Batman continues to look straight at us, only offering a small nod.

"Yes, a villain by the name of Time Warp," he pauses, turning to me. I pull up a hologram, finding Time Warp right away. There is no good picture, only a few that look to be a figure speeding through various towns.

"It says they have the power to manipulate time. However, no one has ever actually seen them do it." I explain, looking up at Batman for my next orders. That annoying ass part of my brain once again points out that if I was still in the Titans, I'd be the one giving the orders, but I tell it to pipe down.

"Your mission is to find Time Warp's base, and see what we're up against." He finishes. We look between each other, nodding. "If you run into any trouble, contact the league." With that last sentence, he disappears back into the zeta tube with a flash.

"Piece of cake," Wally laughs, zooming towards the hangar, "we'll catch this guy and be back in time for eating again." Me and Artemis roll our eyes nearly simultaneously, but neither of us offer another word as we follow him down to the bio ship.

 **===========================-Hey, this is Time Pass... Say hi.-================================**

 _ **(Still Robin's POV)**_

Artemis throws her bow onto the couch and gives a swift kick to the bottom of it in obvious frustration.

"We were out there looking for hours, leaving no corner unchecked, no stone unturned, and we still found nothing!" she grumbles, crossing her arms. We had been searching this city, as well as the next and the one after that, but still found nothing. We even had Wally speed through a couple other places Time Warp had appeared at, but to no avail.

"He's too fast," Wally complains, "we'll never catch this guy if he keeps moving around like that." I want to tell him that he's a pot calling the kettle black, but decide that now really isn't the time.

"Come on guys, we did our best at least. We'll catch Time Warp don't worry." Miss. M, ever the one to look on the bright side of things, flys over to us holding a tray of cookies that don't actually look burnt. Wally takes one and bites into it, frowning.

"Man, this is going to take forever!" He cries, throwing his hands into the air for dramatic effect. This search will take forever, we'd been away from the Titans forever... How long is forever?

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, for some reason my computer was acting up and I couldn't get into Fanfiction. However, it's working now. I'm gonna give you two chapters, and a small warning that this will be different from the first story in the sense that, not every original titan will make it to the young justice. I've also added a Titan that I love, but barely see in anything with a role more than a side character. But that's all for now! Don't do anything I wouldn't do (like get a date), and Red Out!**


	3. Something Is Wrong

**A/N: *Finishes Painting* Wow, you're back already? I mean, of course you're back! Here's where the changes really start happening. But enough of this dope (me), lets get on to the disclaimer!**

 **Junie: Red does not own Teen Titans or Spy Kids.**

 **Carmen: She does own the Oc's that she made that will make an appearance sometime later (Ah! Don't destroy me!)**

 **Argonaut: Enjoy *shoots a laser out of his eye***

 **Red: Uhhh... *runs***

 **Red: Oh Yeah, I forgot!**

 _ **Mindlink is like this:**_ _' **blah bloo** '_

 _ **Action is like this:** 'Boom Bam'_

 _ **Signing is like this:** 'bing bong'_

 **Red: Oh, and also, this'll be a bbrae story, not robrae. I do need to ask if you'd rather see RobinxZatanna or RobinxStafire. As well as KidxArtemis or KidxJinx. Please, hit me up with what you'd rather see, or I'll just end up choosing myself.**

* * *

 _ **(Starfire's POV)**_

I zoom across the ocean, having already lost the robots, but not looking forward to meeting anymore. The ocean waves carry up and down as storm clouds have arose and started to change the tides. It's beginning to be a struggle to fly against the wind. Still, I see the tower, lit up by lights, approaching in the distance. I fly with all my might, zooming in through the front door and into the common room.

"Raven!" I cry, gasping in breaths. However, I am instead greeted by a frantic looking Beast Boy who had been sitting on the couch, twiddling his thumbs. He's now buffer, standing much taller than I last remember. His outfit now has red on the outsides with white lines going around it and a big white patch on the stomach. His hair has also grown out a bit longer since I've seen him.

"Starfire! I'm so glad you're- Woah, why are you half naked?" I look down, blushing as I completely forgot about my lack of clothing. I squeak flying down the hall to my old room, hoping it hasn't been changed. Luckily, everything is still there, but my outfit has been replaced. My shirt is still the same, but white, and my arm bands and neck piece are a dark black. My short purple skirt is replaced with black skinny leggings, overcome by two white boots, shorter than mine used to be. I admit, I was happy there was a new outfit, because I wasn't sure if I could even fit my old one. I fly back down the stairs, now greeted by Raven, Cyborg, Terra, Herald, Jericho, Hotspot and Argent.

"This is who we could get?" Raven asks nervously. Her hair, as I said before, is curled all the way down to her shoulders. Her white cape flows behind her, giving way to her now white leotard. "Then I guess this'll have to do."

" _What's going on Raven?_ " Jericho signs. He wears the same black pants and white shirt, but his purple tunic is replaced by a dark green jacket and black boots. He's also wearing sunglasses, which is something I don't expect. However, his hair stays the same, unlike Raven and Beastboy.

"I..I don't exactly know. I just know that somebody is after us, and we need to leave. Now." Herald steps forward. He still wears his dark blue cape and mask, but it is now over a full black bodysuit, ending in shorts, with a golden horn symbol on his chest.

"I can create a port-"

"No," Raven stops him before he can blow the horn, "in the odd chance that we lose your horn or you go into a state where you can't use it, we need more transportation. Cyborg, does the T-Ship still work?" The man in question nods. Cyborg's circuitry has not changed much, besides the fact that there was a bit more of it and it now had a light blue shade with white glowing lights circling through it.

"She's purring like a kitten... Is everybody ready?" Everyone looks between each other, giving a nod.

"Okay, let's get moving, we don't know when-" Just as Raven is about to finish, the windows shatter. Bots come from all sides, shooting their guns and hitting, despite their distance from us. We duck out of the way, and Argent quickly in front of the window, using a plasma wall to cover it. She wears a short red shirt that's tied into a bow around her belly button area and short black shorts. On her feet, black flats. She looks back at us, before looking towards window.

"You lot best be going." She speaks calmly, even as we can all tell she is ridden with fear. Hotspot jumps up, reaching out for her, his outfit has stayed the same, besides the fact that the piece around his neck doesn't hang as loose anymore.

"Argent, no. We will not leave you." He tries to persuade. Her hands shake as she looks back at us once again.

"It wasn't a suggestion," she turns fully this time, looking at Hotspot, "don't be worried hot stuff, I can take care of myself, alright?" She looks directly at Raven and she knows what needs to happen.

"Guys, leave her." She concludes. Terra jumps up, she now wears a brown and orange shirt with black short on. Around her waist, a utility belt and adorning her feet are black boots. Her hair stays the same like Jericho's. **(Think Terra from the newer movie, just with long hair.)**

"I don't want to do this either Terra, but if we go down waiting for her to give up when we know she won't, her sacrifice will be in vain. We need to go." I look back at Argent, to see she is smiling with tears welling in her eyes. Her arms shake, and she is obviously staring to lose the battle against her exhaustion.

"Please." She mouths. Hotspot steps back towards us, before nodding at Raven. We head towards the hangar, shutting the door with the intruder lock and start the T-Ship up, just as the sounds of breaking and crashing as well as various shots sound from the common room. Hotspot pauses, shaking just as Argent had been before.

"Don't look back. Please, just don't look back." Raven whispers, getting into the T-Ship. The sounds still loud from inside, we know we have no choice but to follow.

 _ **(With the Young Justice, Kidflash's POV)**_

I think something is wrong.

It has begun to rain outside, I can hear it pattering against the mountain. I'm lounging on the couch, while Robin furiously looks up Time Warp on the computer. I can't help but drift back to when Jinx and I used to cuddle on the couch, when we were part of Titans North. I would suspect that Mage would probably be brushing her hair (jeez, she did that more than Arrow), Blaze and Bullseye would be doing something to do with crafting, and Claw would be sharpening her knives (those things were scary as hell).

Sometimes I wish that I could go back, and I think about asking Robin if we can, but I know the answer. Even if we _could_ go back, they wouldn't want us. Plus, we'd have to explain everything to the team, and possibly lose their trust. It's suicide to even try.

As I stare out the window, thinking about my life now and my life before, a type of itch feeling crawls up my spine. Like a spider that has somehow entered my body is doing a dance on my spine. I think something is wrong.

 _ **(Okay, back to you Starfire)**_

"We should be nearing Happy Harbor in 45 minutes." Cyborg nervously spouts over the intercom. The robots have heard us apparently, as they are now giving chase, shooting their guns at our ship and jostling it back and forth.

"45 minutes? Can't it go faster?" Raven asks quietly. Her and Beast Boy are sharing a pod, as are Herald and Jericho.

"I wouldn't want to risk it. She hasn't powered up in ages. Anything quicker might make her explode." I gulp at the thought, looking out the window to see another bot zooming towards us.

"Raven!" I cry, but it's too late. The bot lurches forward, making contact with the side of the T-ship. We dip sideways, spiraling out of control and down to the ground in a fiery heap. I cough, trying to see through the smoke, and almost run into a powered up Hotspot.

"Get out of here. I'll take the robots!" He yells, flaming up and shooting at the sky.

"Are you sure?" I ask, shooting a star bolt in the same direction as him.

"Yeah. They keep shooting the ship, and at this rate, it's gonna explode. I can take the explosion, trust me, I live and breathe fire." I don't quite believe him, but I nodded anyway, backing up away from the ship.

"Star! Come on!" BB yells from the clearing up ahead. I run after him, into a bunch of trees, just as an explosion rocks the earth and Hotspot's scream echoes through the quiet forest.

"Remember, don't look back," Raven continues on, "their sacrifices won't be forgotten, but we can't stop now or none of it will matter." My instinct tells me to fly back and help my friends, but I listen to Raven and continue trudging forward.

 _ **(Hey look, we're giving the POV to Red Arrow now. Sup Roy!)**_

Something might be wrong.

I stand atop a building, staring down at the streets below. A few people are bustling back and forth, greeting and leaving each other, but nothing out of the ordinary is happening. It feels strange, and I think about calling just to make sure the team is okay, because for some odd reason something feels like it might be wrong. Like, somebody I knew is going to be hurt or is being hurt at this second.

Then I think about calling the Titans. I take out my old Titans East communicator, running my hands along it, before I decide against it. They probably don't want to see me anyway. But still, I can't ignore that odd feeling in my body that is telling me that something bad might be happening at the moment, and I need to fix it.

"I'll just do another round, not like Arrow will be looking for me anyway." I conclude, getting ready to take the path I'd already taken 4 times before, just to see if anything was going on. I just can't shake the feeling that something might be wrong.

 _ **(Starfire again!)**_

The forest is packed with trees, and it's starting to get hard to weave through them. Every few seconds, I'll turn and shoot a robot that has come from the brush and send it back into the trees, only for another 4 to come out. When a robot gets entirely too close, Herald teleports us a few feet forward, but the robots only follow.

"This isn't working." Raven huffs out. I can tell she's getting tired from constantly making force fields for us. She's practically being held by Beastboy and Cyborg. Trees are starting to fall, and it's hard to get over and around them.

"Watch out!" Cyborg leaps over us, and wraps his hands around a huge falling tree. He throws it back at the robots, only to catch another two.

"Cyborg, no!" I cry, flying behind the man who is like my older brother in an attempt to help, but he pushes me away.

"Go with them Star! If anyone needs quick transport when teleportation won't work, you can fly and I can't. They need you right now, I'm serving my purpose." I feels tears run down my face, but I float away from him slowly. The others are standing up a little whiles away, looking back with fear in their eyes.

"Urg... Go!" He commands, shooting a beam of blue light at another tree. The rain that has started falling earlier has got heavier and lightning strikes every few seconds, leaving me with only a silhouette of Cyborg as I retreat back to the group. And as Jericho grabs my hand and pulls me along, I see that same silhouette get crushed by a load of fallen trees. Still I walk on, silently weeping for my fallen friend.

 _ **(It's Robin's turn now.)**_

Something is definitely wrong.

I can feel it as I pace the main room, hands strung tightly behind my back.

"You're going to wear a hole in the carpet at this rate." Kuldur jokes. I don't give a retort as I continue pacing. He bunches his eyebrows, walking up and resting a hand on my shoulder.

"What is wrong, Robin? You don't usually act like this." He calmly states. I snap out of my stance, looking up at Kuldur with a frown.

"S...sorry, I just have this feeling in my stomach... like something is wrong." I stutter out. He taps his chin thoughtfully, looking left and right.

"Well, nothing is happening here. Maybe you're just hungry?" He questions. I nod thankfully, even as I don't agree.

"Yeah, it could just be my imagination." But I know it isn't. There is no could, would, or might. Something is definitely wrong.

 **=================-Starfire's POV for old time's sake, and a time pass-=======================**

We're surrounded. We'd come up to a clearing, finally nearing Happy Harbor, but the robots had stopped us. No one was left uninjured. The beast had come out to protect his unconscious Raven. Jericho, in the same state as Raven, seeing as the robots had no eyes to posses. Herald has bruises and scars littering his face and might've even broken arm. Even _I_ was starting to feel woozy. Beastboy transforms out of his Beast state, looking straight at me.

"Starfire! Take Raven and Jericho and get out of here!" He cries. I am pleasantly surprised, and I am about to protest when Herald speaks up.

"I'll create a portal. They need out. Neither can fight right now, and you need them more than you need us. Raven is running the operation, and Jericho can get into any minds that won't cooperate. Do it for The Titans, Star." I swallow in a big gulp of air, looking at the two of them.

"What about you guys? You don't know how to get to Mount Justice... I-" Beastboy smiles, tears running down his face, and he pats Raven's cheek softly.

"Truthfully Star, I don't expect to make it out of this one to see Mount Justice." He brings the unconscious Raven over to me. Herald reaches down for Jericho, but the latter's eyes spring open slightly.

 **(1)** "Hey Joey," Herald whispers, "now don't worry... Everything's gonna be fine." It's impossible for Jericho to speak, but if he could, he'd probably be incoherently mumbling. Tears are dancing in his eyes, water running down his face, and his eyes are barely open. "I'll be back okay, okay? I love you... I love you so much." He falls back into a state of unconsciousness and Herald hands him to me. I position him on my shoulder and carry Raven in my arms. Beastboy gives me an anguished look.

"Just please... Just please tell Raven that I love her." Herald blows his horn, and I feel the tears from before come rushing back as I sob quite loudly.

"Don't look back! Don't look back, Star! Don't look back, please! Just don't look back!" I can barely breathe from the choking sobs, and taking Beastboy's word, I go through the portal only to see a large gray door on the other side. I look back, maybe hoping to catch them, but the world I've just left is gone.

"Let me in! Please!" I begin to bang on the door, screaming through my sobs. Rain falls behind me and lightning lights up the sky, but my only focus is on getting inside wherever we are.

"Please! I'm begging you! Somebody open the-" The door falls open, and I cease my screams at the team of superheroes ready to battle, with two very familiar heroes standing in the middle of them.

"Starfire?" Robin asks, voice shaking.

"Titans. Are. Being. Atta-" I can't say anything else as I wobble, dropping Jericho and Raven, and everything goes black.

 _ **(And finally, back to Robin!)**_

"This storm is not letting up. We're lucky this mountain is durab-"

BANG, BANG, BANG

Wally's speech is interrupted by a loud banging at the door. The others quickly surround us, already in battle stance.

" **What is that?** " Kid askes through the mind link.

" **I don't know, but it better explain itself.** " Artemis grlows, pulling the string back on her bow.

" **Wait guys, listen, someone is speaking.** " Miss Martian alerts us. We strain our ears and Kuldur moves forward, cautiously, towards the button to open the door.

"Let me in! Please!" The voice is a female one that sounds very familiar, sobbing as it screams.

" **Do we open it?** " Miss Martian asks.

" **We at least need to see if she is a threat. Be ready to attack."**

"Please! I'm begging you! Somebody open the-" Kuldur pushes the button and the door opens up. Outside is a person I never thought I'd see again. Wearing a black and white outfit, hair wild and untamed, holding somebody on her shoulder and a figure in a white cloak in her arms.

"Starfire?" I croak out. Artemis snaps her head towards me.

" **Do you know her?** " She asks, but I'm not listening.

"Titans. Are. Being. Atta-" She collapses, dropping the two figures and revealing them to be Raven and Jericho.

"Oh my god." Kid breaths out, and all I can do is stare at the people who I haven't seen for 4 years now. Something is wrong.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Why did this make me sad? So, as you can see, Cyborg and Beast boy will no longer be in this like they were last time. I decided to give my baby Jericho a chance because he's freaking adorable! Oh, and the YJ will use regular names (besides Robin) until they start to fight. (Example: Aqualad will be Kuldur until a fight.) Anywhozie, there's your updates, I hope the POV thing wasn't too confusing (it won't do it like that too much). There will be new Titans along the way to meet, but until then... Red O_ ut!**

 **1\. Why the hell did I do that? Why? That wasn't even in the original. Who pissed in my corn flakes? Who crowned me angst queen? Someone stop me.**


	4. Bad First Meetings

**A/N: *Moonwalks into a room* Heyo, it's Red again. I know, I'm updating... and it hasn't been a year yet? Shocker! But seriously, thanks for all the reads, and reviews, and follows, and favorites. It means a lot *wink*. I've also been notified that, as of right now, everyone is feeling TT ships more than YJ, which honestly, I'm fine with because I loved bbrae, flinx, and robstar. Anywhozzle, let's get on to this chapter.**

 **Clementine: Red does not own Teen Titans, or The Walking Dead!**

 **Kenny: She does own the OC's she made that will appear later in the story.**

 **Red: *Dodges rotten tomatoes***

 **Sarah: Enjoy!**

 **Carlos: Sarah! Get back in the house!**

 **Red: Wait! Wait! Wait! I also realized that I forgot to put the reason Terra isn't joining them in the last chapter. Just imagine she was taken out somewhere in between when Cyborg was crushed and when Herald created his portal. Be creative *wink again*.**

* * *

 _ **Last Time On Bells**_

 _"Titans. Are. Being. Atta-" She collapses, dropping the two figures and revealing them to be Raven and Jericho._

 _"Oh my god." Kid breaths out, and all I can do is stare at the people who I haven't seen for 4 years now. Something is wrong._

* * *

 ** _(Robin's POV)_**

I can't believe what I'm seeing.

Four years... Four YEARS. We left four years ago, and here I am thrust again. Back in a sea of memories, could'ves or would'ves, and what ifs. Artemis, who I'm pretty sure has been trying to get my attention, spins me around.

"Do. You. Know. Her? Do you know them? Do you know what's going on?" Her tone is layered with annoyance, and I turn away from her, looking down at my 3 friends... Well, former friends, laying on the ground.

"I did at one time." I murmur, voice heavy with regret and slight guilt. The Titans had gone out of commission long ago, I was sure of it. At first I'd seen them on the news a few times, then they were only in papers, then magazines, then... nothing. Many forgot the Titans had ever even existed, and those who remember, well, they just assume that they all died.

"Artemis, Miss Martian, take them to the infirmary. You two, we need to talk." Kuldur gestures to me and Wally with a stern look. Right now, I really just want to lay down and comprehend what just happened, but I don't disobey. After all, this was a demand, not a choice.

"Who are those people?" He asks, as soon as we are seated at the table. It's just us three, everyone else having left to check out the newcomers in the infirmary.

"Starfire, Raven, and Jericho." I answer with a straight face. He narrows his eyes.

"I asked who they were, not their names." He remarks. I place my hands in my lap, keeping my mouth set in a firm line.

"They were apart of the Teen Titans." Wally speaks up for me, which I am thankful for. Kuldur raises an eyebrow, now dropping his gaze from me to Wally.

"The Teen Titans?" He asks. Wally nods.

"A crime fighting organization of superheroes, they operated all over the world in their time." I finish. Kuldur furrows his eyebrows, frowning.

"And why is this the first I'm hearing of this?" He asks. I look down, ringing my hands together tightly.

"It was all in the past. It didn't seem to matter anymore." I mumble. He looks like he wants to ask another question when a loud _ bang _echos down the hallway.

" **You Zalworg Tobeckplizing Zorgmorker!** " The bang is followed by an all too familiar voice, yelling in an all too familiar language. Kuldur gives us a stern look, "later." He finishes, before leaving the room. Wally and I exchange glances before following.

 _ **(Starfire's POV)**_

I can't feel anything.

I expect to feel pain, or something else that I might be able to comprehend, but there is nothing. Everything from my neck down feels numb, captured even. Like I am trapped inside of something.

" _Who do you think these people are?_ " A voice echoes in my ears. It sounds like a woman, not as light as my own, but not as brash as Raven's. Terra?

" _Who knows? They could be anyone._ " Another female voice invades my ears. This one sounds lighter, it could be Kole, but I know she isn't around.

" _T_ _hey seem like something to Robin and Wally_ _._ " ...Robin?

I clench my eyes tight before opening them slowly. They feel like they are glued together, and it's a struggle to crack them open.

" _Look, she's waking up! Somebody go get them._ " The first female voice speaks again. My eyes finally open enough for me to see. A painful bright light shines above, making my temples pound.

"Ugh." I groan, trying to roll onto my side when I realize... I can't.

I snap my eyes open fully, not even caring about the pain it causes, to find that I am strapped down. Above me, there is a teen with dark hair and blue eyes, baring an 'S' symbol on his shirt. Beside him, a green teen with long red hair and brown eyes, wearing a blue cape over a white shirt with an 'X' on it. Both are watching me cautiously.

"Hello there, my name is-" I don't wait for her to finish before I started bucking against my restraint.

" **Clorbag Vorblernelk!** " I snap, letting my eyes light up with charged starbolts. My hands are strapped into containment cuffs, but they seem to have underestimated me.

"W..wait! Calm down!" The green girl seems frantic, placing her hands out in front of her. Another girl comes running into the room, seemingly out of nowhere. She had long blonde hair and wears a green mask with a green crop top. On her back, a quiver and bow hang, ready for her to grab.

"What's wrong with her?" She asks. I swivel my head like a wild animal, attempting to look around. Where are Jericho and Raven? Oh X'hal, let this all not be in vain.

" **You Zalworg Tobeckplizing Zorgmorker!** " Okay, that one was a little harsh.

"What is she saying?" The guy asks.

"I don't know, but I can shut her up." The girl with the bow points it at me, and I bare my teeth, letting out a low growl. I'm not exactly sure what I'll do if she did shoots, but I pray that my eye bolts still work.

"Wait, Artemis!" A yellow blur speeds in, knocking the girl with the bow, Artemis, to the ground. The glow falls from my eyes as the blur began to become a more humanoid shape.

"Kid Flash?" I ask hesitantly, worried that it might be the wrong yellow wearing super speed hero. Okay... so maybe there aren't _that_ many other people that fit that description, but I'm not feeling very confident today.

"Hey Star." He smiles awkwardly, rolling off Artemis. I throw on a tough face quickly, trying desperately to hide the joy I am feeling. I made it! Thank X'hal, I made it!

"Where are my friends?" Despite part of this quest being complete, I can't finish it without Raven. After all, I have no idea why we're here, or where we are.

"They're right beside you. Sorry we strapped you down so heavily, we couldn't have you moving while we treated your wounds." The green teen walks over carefully, unlatching the restraints. I watch her every move like a hawk, making sure she doesn't do anything that I don't like.

"There you go, all good." I waste no time, turning my head to find Jericho halfway under the covers on one bed, and Raven floating above the other. I give a sigh of relief, turning as the door opens again to two other teens. One is taller, dark skinned with blonde hair, wearing a red shirt. The other is much shorter, with slicked black hair, a mask, a black and yellow cape, and a red outfit. On his shirt, the letter 'R' is outlined in a black circle. I narrow my eyes at him.

"You are _not_ Robin." I snap. He rubs the back of his neck, averting his gaze from me.

"Hey Starfire, and it really is me, Robin." My mind instantly does a relapse at the deep and stern voice I remember, and I almost choked on the breath I'm taking. The voice that used to tell us orders, the voice that used to shout 'Titans Go', the voice that used to tell me it loved m- No, I don't need to think about that right now.

"Why are you here?" He asks. I blink, looking down. Why am I here? What could I possibly need to face this ugly truth for?

"Because Titans are under attack," I snap my head up at the sound of Raven's voice, "and we need your help."

* * *

 _ **A/N: And... that's a wrap. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! We get a little insight on the thoughts of our two love birdies, and also get to see Starfire's not-so-great first meeting with the team. I also got the Tamaranian insults from a thing called 'Dictionary of Starfire'. You can find it on Google if you want to use it. Anyway, that's enough for me. Don't keep big secrets, and Red Out!**_


	5. Find The Lost 4

**A/N: *Dances in* Guess who's back, back, back... Back again, gain, gain... Red is back, back, back, for ANOTHER chapter. Two in the same day? Yeah, I'm in a writing mood, and while I am also working on stuff that isn't on fanfiction, I just decided to do two chapters instead of one. So, here ya go!**

 **Red: I honestly don't know why you guys haven't done the disclaimer yet...**

 **Robin: Okay guys, time to shine!**

 **Beast boy: Oh, so now you want to be a Titan?**

 **Red: Um...**

 **Cyborg: Yeah, seriously? You leave us for FOUR YEARS AND NOW YOU WANT TO-**

 **Red: Um... I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own my oc's that are not yet in this.**

 **Starfire: CLORBAG! *starts fighting***

 **Red: ENJOY! *gets dragged into fight***

* * *

 _ **Last Time On Bells**_

 _"Why are you here?" He asks. I blink, looking down. Why am I here? What could I possibly need to face this ugly truth for?_

 _"Because Titans are under attack," I snap my head up at the sound of Raven's voice, "and we need your help."_

* * *

 ** _(Robin's POV)_**

"What do you mean Titans are under attack?" I bark. She gives me a stern look, and I force myself to calm down.

"Who are the Titans?" Miss. M asks from behind me.

"Call Red Arrow." I mumble without turning around.

"Wait, who _are_ the Titans?" Artemis questions, placing her hands on her hips.

"I said call Red Arrow!" I demand. A part of me feels guilty for snapping at them like that, but the other part just wants to know what was going on.

"O..okay." I hear Miss. M step back slowly before turning around and running towards the main room. I make a note to self to apologize for my attitude later.

"I'm sure you've heard about Time Warp, seeing as you have a... new team now." She doesn't even try to hide her distaste at the Team as she pulls herself out of the bed.

"We know a bit." I truthfully respond. She nods, placing her hands on her hips.

"Did you know that they're working with Slade and Brother Blood?" I feel my fist clench. Slade and Brother Blood... Both had gone into hiding before I even joined the team. I assumed they'd given up criminal work forever. Silly me, forever is a long time, too long for either of them to wait.

"No... we didn't." A ghost of a smirk hints at her face as she pushes her hair over her shoulder and gives a small 'figures'.

"Were you three the only ones sent on this mission?" Her smile falls, and she looks down.

"We were coming here with Argent, Hot Spot, Terra, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and The Herald." Starfire picks up where Raven left off.

"What happened to them?" Wally asks, picking himself up off the floor. Star doesn't give a response, just looks down as Raven had.

"Look, all we know is that this new villain is targeting the Titans and we need to round up any Titan we can, as well as take Time Warp out. We were hoping to just find you, but it looks like you've made some friends..." Raven bitterly remarked. Superboy steps forward, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whatever Robin and Kid do, we're doing too. We've fought tons of villains, this will just be one more." He states. Raven looks straight up into his piercing gaze.

"You don't know the Titan villains." A pregnant and tense silence takes over until Miss. M reemerges in the doorway.

"Red Arrow has been contacted and is on his way." She reports.

"Thanks." I give a slight nod of appreciation, turning to the team.

"Team, this is Raven, Starfire, and Jericho... Members of the Teen Titans." I introduce each, pointing at as I walked by. The Team watches them skeptically,the Titans return the gesture.

"Starfire and Raven, this is Artemis, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Aqualad. Zatanna and Red Arrow haven't joined us yet." I swear I see Raven tense slightly at Zatanna's name, but don't question it. Star cocks her head slightly.

"You are... Aqualad? You do not look like Aqualad." She questions.

"You must be thinking of my friend Garth. The... other Aqualad." Star blinks, but doesn't say much more. Raven sighs, rising from her bed once again.

"We really need your help. I guess if that means bringing your... _team_ along, then so be it." She packs as much venom as she can into the word team, but I don't care to reprimand her right now.

"What do you need my help with?" I ask. She looks at Star for a split second before continuing.

"As the Titans ended years ago, the communicators were disconnected. Meaning that we have no way of contacting the other members." She informs. Right... I forgot about that.

"However, if we find the former leaders from the Titans Central, North, East, South, and West, we will be able to track the captured Titans and stop this mess once and for all. Of course, picking up any other titan we find along the way and getting them to safety. Luckily, we already have the leader from one team." She turns to me, a small smile hinting at her face.

" _Leader_?" Kuldur questions. I smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck. A frown dawns Raven's face as she messes with the end of her cloak.

"Our problem just multiplied, because the leader of the Titans West, Argent, has obviously been captured." She mumbles, looking away.

"We'll find her... I promise." I declare. I see Star look at me with a slight smile out the corner of my eye, and I almost allow one to take over my face.

"Who exactly are we looking for?" Kuldur asked. Raven blinked, as if she forgot they were even part of this quest.

"We need to find four Titans in total. Jinx, the leader of the Titans North, a bad luck sorceress with the power to bring misfortune to all who defy her." Raven starts, holding up one finger.

"Bumble Bee, the leader of the Titans East. A bee hybrid girl who can fly, turn into a miniature version of herself, and bring even the biggest bad guys to their knees with her stingers. And sometimes... a total Bossy Bee, but that's cool." Kid expresses, holding up two fingers.

"Red Star, the leader of the Titans South, a Russian soldier turned science experiment who can fly, has super strength, and can absorb ounces of Xynothiem and radiate beams of the chemical substance." Star goes on, holding up three fingers.

"And Argent, the leader of the Titans West, a hybrid with the power of flight, and the ability to make objects out of plasma." I finish, holding up four fingers.

"And once we get all four, we can track any Titan communicator that hasn't been destroyed, and take down those idiots." Wally laughs, pumping his fist.

"So.. who should we go for first?" Artemis asks. I tap my chin, squinting my eyes as I mull over the possibilities.

"Argent is obviously going to be hard to get, seeing as she's been captured. As is, Bumblebee... she could be _anywhere_." I muse.

"So our best bet is either Red Star of Jinx?" Wally asks. I nod.

"I believe we should go for Jinx, at least until we get out strength back up. Red Star _does_ have people that don't favor him around the place where he lives, and I don't want to fight without full strength." Raven remarks.

"So Jinx it is?" I confirm.

"Jinx it is." I see Wally freeze up, as if remembering something, before he looks away and rubbed his arm. I'm pretty sure the Team took notice of this, because Artemis looks at him weird.

"Okay, we'll wait for Jericho to wake up then find a way to-"

" **Stop her!** " I turn to the door quickly to see Zatanna pointing at Raven.

"Zatanna, what are you talking about?" Wally asks.

" **She's a demon, she's tricking you all!** " She cries.

"Zatanna no!" I yell, but she obviously isn't listening to me.

" **K** **conk reh tuo!** "

* * *

 ** _A/N: Here comes Zatanna, ready to ruin the family reunion. This is why we didn't invite you last time! Ugh! Just kidding. Hope you enjoyed! Next thing is NOT A CHAPTER. It's just explaining who is on each Titan team. Anyway, have a great day, and Red Out!_**


	6. TEEN TITANS TEAM MEMBERS

**A/N: *Holds Stop Sign* IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, THIS IS NOT IT! THIS IS JUST EXPLAINING WHO IS ON THE TT TEAMS. WARNING, THERE WILL BE OC'S.**

Titans Central-

Robin (Leader)

Starfire

Cyborg

Beast Boy

Raven

Titans North (This team is a lot of OC's)-

Jinx (Leader)

Kid Flash

Mage (Oc, an ice sorceress.)

Bullseye (Oc, a girl from a magical tribe.)

Blaze (Oc, a girl from a magical tribe.)

Claw (Oc, cat girl)

Titans East-

Bumble Bee (Leader)

Speedy (Red Arrow)

Aqualad (Garth)

Mas

Menos

Enchantress (Oc, not to be confused with the once from Suicide Squad. She was Jinx's friend in the Hive. She is a fairy with love powers.)

Titans South-

Red Star (Leader)

Pantha

Hot Spot

Kole & Gnaark

Shadow (Oc, also Jinx's friend in the HIVE. Vampire Witch kid.)

Wildebeest

Titans West-

Argent (Leader)

Herald

Jericho

Thalia (Oc, water sorceress)

Wolf (Oc, ALSO Jinx's friend in the HIVE. Something of a light spirit.)

 **A/N: There we go! And I'm just going to clarify that not all, if any, of these Oc's will actually be in this story. I just made this for reference to other stories I might write in the future, or for it the teams are mentioned in this story. If I actually do use oc's, it'll just be one or two. And don't worry... they won't be Mary Sues *wink*. Anyway, see you next chapter, and Red Out!**


	7. Rutha Zarbnarf

_**A/N: *** **Works on character modeling* Oh hey there. I was just working on some Blender character modeling (I don't own Blender either), and this story would not leave my mine. I'm OBSESSED! Also, I saw that on some other stories, they put little numbers into the fic when they wanted to give more information about something, so I did that here. Anywho! Let's get going with this new chapter!**_

 _ **Lawrence: Red does not own Teen Titans-**_

 _ **Red: OR Young Justice. I just realized I never put that in the disclaimer (not that anybody thought I owned it anyway).**_

 _ **Lawrence: *Glares at Red* Ahem...**_

 _ **Red: Oh, sorry.**_

 _ **Sol: She does own her oc's (mentioned in the last chapter) and some other stuff nobody cares about.**_

 _ **Red: Gee... Thanks.**_

 _ **Anne: Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Last Time On Bells**_

 _"Zatanna no!" I yell, but she obviously isn't listening to me._

 _" **K** **conk reh tuo!** "_

* * *

 ** _(Starfire's POV)_**

I watch Raven drop to the floor like a rag doll, and immediately feel anger surge through my veins. Who the _hell_ is this self entitled oracle, and what gives her any right to treat my friend with such disrespect? I stand from my bed, crossing my arms and glare as to look more intimidating.

"Zatanna, what do you mean?" The guy, 'Aqualad', asks. Artemis slowly starts reaching for her bow and I prepare to defend my friend. In their frenzy, I don't think they even notice that I've stood up.

"She'll betray all of us. I know... Her father is one of the worst Demon's in history. You can't trust her." She assures, staring heatedly at Raven's unconscious form.

"Is this true?" New Aqualad asks, turning to Robin. His voice holds a bit of anger, but is mostly masked by suspicion and a false calm. _(What? I hung out with Raven a lot after the whole End thing. I know emotions too.)_

"I...It is, but... we took care of that a long time ago." He stutters out. I narrow my eyes at him, even though he isn't paying attention. He was a- THE leader. He should not be stuttering. He should be speaking with pride for his former teammate. **(1)** Artemis pulls back the string on her bow, pointing it at the slowly coming to terms Raven.

"That doesn't mean nothing could happen now." This is where I draw the line. I stand in between Raven and the bow, glaring down at Artemis' tense form. It is an easy feat, seeing as I have nearly a foot on her. **(2)**

"You _will_ not harm my friend." I bite harshly. She continues to glare, but drops her bow. As soon as she does, I turn to the rest of their team.

"I am afraid I will have to decline your offer to help us on this mission. If you treat my friend with such disrespect, even in times where we need to be together, I don't want to work with you in any time or any place." I turn and walk straight past their frozen forms, leaving through the door to the infirmary without a word. I've walk all the way down the bare hallways, and into the main room before I even hear footsteps behind me.

"Starfire! Wait!" I turn on my heels, stopping to see the last person I wanted to see at the moment.

"Robin. What do you want?" I hiss, filling my voice with enough malice to fill a football stadium. I also make a keynote to not call him 'Friend Robin' or 'Boyfriend Robin' as I had so many years before. He winces slightly, but continues to stand his ground.

"Where are you going?" He asks sternly. I hold my own, crossing my arms and jutting out my hip slightly.

"I'm going to find Herald, then I'm getting out of here." I respond truthfully. It hasn't been that long since we'd gotten here, they might still be out there somewhere. Granted, my brain reminded me that if we couldn't handle a fight with me, Herald, Jericho, Raven, AND Beastboy, there definitely would be no chance with just Herald and Beastboy.

"We can help-"

"You can not. We are obviously not welcome in this team, and we do not need you." I turn to walk away, practically feeling the frustration flowing from his form.

"What? You're just going to turn your back on your team?" He growls. I spin around, hands clenched into fists.

"Like you?" I snap. The angry look falls from his face right away, and drops to one of surprise. I feel tears begin to form in my eyes, and I bite my lip to try and stop it from quivering.

"You were our fearless leader. You rose to any challenge, you defied the odds, you brought teens together that had no families, no homes, no place to go. And still, you couldn't even say goodbye before you found this _new team_. A team. Is that all we were to you? Because to us, you were family. And when you leave your family... well... You're nothing short of a rutha zarbnarf! **(3)** " Tears are now running freely down my cheeks, sorrow filling every part of my body. I don't really mean to say any of that stuff, but it just slips out.

"Starfire I-"

"Robin." Miss Martian stands in the doorway, looking between the both of us. He turns around, completely caught off guard by her sudden appearance.

"Yes?" He asks, putting on a calm voice. I lower my head, wiping my cheeks and eyes with the back of my hand.

"Raven and uh... Jericho are awake." She informs. I square my jaw, looking up at her.

"Thank you." I walk past her and Robin, reentering the infirmary. I am happy to find that the self employed oracle girl (I know her name, I just don't respect her enough to call her by it), and Artemis are gone. Jericho is lying, curled up on the bed with his feet pulled up to his chest while Raven floats beside him, meditating. I take note of how Superboy is staring intently at her.

"Friends!" I cry loudly, ignoring the look Superboy gives me. I cross the room, pulling Jericho into a hug then doing the same to Raven (once she had gotten down from her meditation, of course.) Jericho smiles weakly at me, before curling up again.

"Star, what exactly happened after Cyborg? After I passed out? How bad was it, do you think they may have gotten away?" Raven looks anxious to know, and my heart swells with a feeling of grief. I remember the pain stricken faces, everyone drenched with sweat, rain, and blood.

"He told me to tell you that... he loves you." I choke out, looking away, and I'm pretty sure she gets the picture. She quickly shakes away the heart broken look that comes to her face and puts on a stern one.

"It doesn't matter. We're all ready, though there might be some... trust issues, it doesn't matter. We need to find Jinx so we can get _our team_ back together." She sends a pointed look towards Superboy, but doesn't make any comment about him.

"What's our first step?" I ask as both former Titans stood beside me.

"Well, we'll need to-"

"Woah!"

"What happened!"

"Arrow!"

Despite wanting to know the plan, we spun and rushed down the hallway, finding something completely unexpected waiting for us.

A man, resembling Speedy, barely standing, being held up by Kid Flash. His lip is dripping blood, and his mask is drenched in it as well. His arms house cuts and bruises, and there is a tear around his knee on his pants, the skin a nasty black and red. He reaches up a hand weakly, pointing at me.

"I saw..." He coughs out.

"I saw Aqualad. The original Aqualad. **(4)** He was-" He doesn't get to finish his sentence as his head slumps over and he falls into a state of unconsciousness, revealing the small blonde hair and blue eyed male figure standing behind him with his eyes covered.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **No! NOT THE REDDEST OF ALL THE ARROWS! Okay, I don't know what's wrong with me. Anyway, there's another chapter out for all you! Hope you like it! Here's the reason for all those numbers!**_

 **1.** I'm not trying to bash Artemis in this, I actually quite like her. However, she is behaving as any person would when they learned someone they knew very well was hiding a whole other life from them. Supes and Zatanna will react the same at times, but not Kuldur and Miss. M as much, seeing as they're the calmer of the group.

 **2.** Props to Liam Maximoff for pointing out to me that Starfire is actually 6'1, and not 5'6 as I had originally believed. Thanks a bunch ^-^

 **3.** Rutha means weak, while Zarbnarf is just some form of insult referring to someone who is rude of inconsiderate. So she basically called him a weak and inconsiderate person. (Courtesy of the Dictionary of Starfire)

 **4.** I'm not actually sure who the original Aqualad is, but I'm saying it's Garth rather than Kuldur just for the sake of the story.

 _ **Where did Red Arrow see Aqualad? Will they trust Raven enough to go on with the mission? Will Red ever stop wondering what Red Arrow's hair feels like? Find out next time! Red, Out!**_

 ** _P.S (If you get the notification that I updated, but see no new chapter, that's because I edited the end of this one to fit the next one. The next chapter is in the works now, and will be coming out shortly!)_**


	8. Another One Bites the Dust

_**A/N: *Runs up, and stops* Damn.**_

 _ **Okay, that's a weird way to start this, but I'm so sorry for not being here! I went to Kansas after writing the first chapter, then came home 6 days later, went to sleep, woke up, and headed straight to Florida for 7 days of Disney Parks. I didn't have my computer either time, seeing as I didn't want the hassle of carrying it on the plane. Then I came back yesterday night and realized I hadn't explained I was doing all of this on the last chapter! So there ya go. Let's get on to the disclaimer!**_

 _ **Pierre Bouvier: This is looking awfully familiar...**_

 _ **Red: Yeah, yeah. I have a problem with rewriting things.**_

 _ **Jeff Stinco: Red does not own Teen Titans, Young Justice, Simple Plan, 10 Days with My Devil, and anything else she recklessly puts in here.**_

 _ **Chuck Comeau & David **__**Desrosiers**_ _ **: She does own her Oc's (See chapter titled Teen Titans team members)**_

 _ **Red: By the way, the end of last chapter changed a bit, but you can see the change where it says Last Time On Bells.**_

 ** _Red: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Also, if not seen in the last chapter, I thank Lian Maximoff for pointing out things I wasn't sure on like, which Aqualad was first, and the heights of Starfire & Artemis. Thanks a bunch!_**

 _ **Sebastien Lefebvre: ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **Last Time On Bells**_

 _A man, resembling Speedy, barely standing, being held up by Kid Flash. His lip is dripping blood, and his mask is drenched in it as well. His arms house cuts and bruises, and there is a tear around his knee on his pants, the skin a nasty black and red. He reaches up a hand weakly, pointing at me._

 _"I saw..." He coughs out._

 _"I saw Aqualad. The original Aqualad. He was-" He doesn't get to finish his sentence as his head slumps over and he falls into a state of unconsciousness, revealing the small blonde hair and blue eyed male figure standing behind him with his eyes covered._

* * *

 _ **(In the past, Red Arrow's POV)**_

 _There was fire. Fire everywhere. Devouring everything like a hungry animal to its prey. I wasn't supposed to be here. I was supposed to be on my way to the team. But then I'd seen him. **(1)** That same blue, white, and navy bodysuit. The same black hair flowing behind him gracefully. The same way he ran straight into the fire. Wait... What? WHY WAS HE RUNNING STRAIGHT INTO THE FIRE!_

 _"Aqualad!" I knew I shouldn't have yelled, but I couldn't help the terrified tendrils that continued to roll off me, and the cold sweat that made the hair on my neck stand up even in the heat of the fire. He paused, mouth widening slightly, and I thought he was going to say something. However, he shook his head wildly and continued his path to hell. Only one thing coursed through my mind. I need to save him._

 _"Just wait!" He wasn't listening. I wasn't even sure that he could hear me now that he had ran into the burning building. It was such a stupid idea that I didn't understand. But I followed him anyway. I jumped from my perch and rushed into the building after him. Immediately I was hit head on with the smoldering heat and smog covered skies, caking me in sweat._

 _"What are you doing here!" I was almost surprised to hear Aqualad yelling at me. Like I'd forgotten he was the sole reason I came in here. He was staring at me, eyebrows curved together in anger, one hand pointing accusingly at me and the other trained down beside him._

 _"I'm saving YOU!" I retorted, voice holding equally as much anger. He sighed, running the pointing hand over his hair. He still smelled like the ocean. Not like fish as I had first suspected, but the ocean._

 _"You need to-" There was a loud churning noise, followed by the sound of shooting and flapping wings. Aqualad's face twisted into a pained expression, and I could tell he was starting the get weaker._

 _"Speedy?" I jumped, finally noticing the other party in the room. I look down to find a little boy with ear length blonde hair and blue eyes holding Aqualad's hand and staring up at me sleepily. He wore a long sleeve blue shirt with an elephant, and white and blue striped pants._

 _"He got split up." Aqualad mumbled, most likely more to himself than me. I looked back up at the now nervous looking Atlantean biting his lip._

 _"Got split up from who? Who is this kid?" I yelled. He didn't respond for the longest, just continued to dart his eyes left and right before picking the kid up with both hands and pushing him towards me._

 _"Take him."_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"Take him back to your team." Now this was beyond insane. Aqualad had run into a burning building to get some random child, then told me to take him to the team? He seemed to notice my confusion and continued. "Raven. He needs Raven. I'll distract them." At the mention of Raven, the half-lidded kid seemed to perk up, but I was more interested in the last thing he said._

 _"Distract who?" Like a sick movie, shots rained down on the building from above. Both of us dodged out of the way, watching the line of shots hit right where we were standing minutes ago. Aqualad moved back over to me, thrusting the kids forward with more force this time, "I said take him!" I stared into his now wide open eyes staring back at me with the same curiosity and I knew I had to take him._

 _"Alright." I gripped the kid, pulling him to my chest. Aqualad gave a sigh of relief, nodding towards me before running out of the building towards the robots. I had let him go. I should've tried to save both. I shouldn't have been as naive to believe he'd be okay._

 _He wasn't okay. First there was the scream. Then the robots descended on me and the kid. Then there was a fight. I barely made it out alive. But I had to protect him. It was Aqualad's wish._

 _By the time I got back to the team, I was starting to see stars. I wanted to tell them everything, EVERYTHING that happened. But my body refused to hold up any longer._ _"I saw," a cough racked my body, "I saw Aqualad. The original Aqualad. He was-" Darkness._

 _ **(Well, we haven't used Kid in awhile. How bout' Kid Flash's POV, Present Time)**_

I watch Red Arrow fall from my grip weakly, and lead myself to wonder how I hadn't seen that kid standing behind him before. I want to ask him if he;s okay, but Raven beats me to him. She walks over to the kid, and grips his wrists gently.

"Teether? Are you okay?" **(2)** She speaks in such a soft voice that it startles me for a second. Teether pulls his hands away and runs straight out of her grip into a hug, bawling his eyes out. Boy, are we lucky it isn't Timmy.

"Miss M. do you wanna-" I start, pointing down towards the still unconscious Red Arrow. She nods hastily, using the aid of Superboy to help get the man up off the floor. I used the time to look around. Robin and Aqualad are already looking up possible places Aqualad could've been, Artemis is sitting on the couch watching, Zatanna is nowhere in sight, Starfire and Jericho are surrounding Raven who is holding the terrified toddler.

"Finding anything?" I ask casually, flopping onto the couch beside Artemis. Robin scoffs, continuing to glare at the screen.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. Are you sure all communicators are offline?" He asks, turning his head towards the 4 titans. Raven looks up, having gotten Teether to a calmer state.

"Yes. _You_ should know. You're the one who manned them all." That's right. He is the one that manned them all. It actually starts to sink in what us leaving could've done to the former titans.

"Aqualad gone." Teether shakily remarks. Aqualad sounds much more like Auculad **(3)** , but he gets his point across. Robin spins around, trying to keep his face and voice from showing his obvious frustration (and failing miserably at that).

"What do you mean he's gone?" He asks through gritted teeth. Teether shrinks back, but Raven gives him a small pat on the back, gesturing for him to go on.

"Speedy took me, now he's gone. By the robots." Robin sneers, typing furiously again. These things must be no joke if they're taking this many titans down. I', starting to think we should ask the League for help.

"Teether, where are Melvin, Timmy, and Bobby?" Starfire asks. Teether's lip starts quivering before he bursts into tears again. Starfire claps her hand over her mouth as if that would take it back.

"They're gone... with others- others- Titans!" He forces out before the tears started falling freely again. Raven shushes him again, promising to find his lost siblings.

"Who were you with?" I ask, despite myself. Teether looks up at me, his eyes are still glassy but he's no longer sobbing.

"I was with *sniff* Aqualad, and Melvin was with Kole, and Timmy went with Redstard." I look back at Robin, following his gaze down to the super computer.

"I better start looking for Red Star. You guys get a lead on Jinx." I cringe inwardly, freezing up. This, I'm dreading. I left without an explanation, without a goodbye, without anything. I was too scared to. I had this big fear that something she said would make me stay, because she always had that superpower. I know the first thing she will most likely do is hex me into oblivion.

"We've already got one," Raven cuts through my fears, "she's in a place called Caelkirk. Just down in Virginia. **(4)** " Great. Looks like this reunion will be coming quicker than I first thought.

"Great. We'll fire up the bio-ship."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **We're about to meet Jinx! Bout' Time! Anyway, you know the drill. (But do you know the hammer?)**_

 **1.** Ah, the Spaqua part of me has decided to show up on that description. Let's make a poll. Would you rather Spaqua or SpeedChes. Doesn't matter to me, I like both. Whichever one you don't choose will have a little part in the story explaining a past relationship.

 **2.** In my mind, I made the original ages of Teether, Timmy, and Melvin, 1, 5, and 7. So they are now at the ages 5, 9, and 12.

 **3.** Pronounced Ah-cuh-lad

 **4.** If you didn't know, Happy Harbor is located in Rhode Island. And Caelkirk isn't a real place in Virginia.

 _ **How will the meeting with Jinx go? Will their difference get in the way of the mission? Will Red get her head out of her ass and finish this damn story? Will Red stop using vulgar language (nope)? Find out next time! Red, Out!**_


	9. What Goes Around Comes Around

_**A/N: *Sits do**_ _ **A/N: *Sits down to type and freezes* Wait, did you actually think I was going to work on this story...?**_

 _ **Well I am.**_

 _ **HEYO GUYS! IT'S REEEEEEEEDDDDDDD HERE AND IM FRIKIN HYPER AS SHIZ! Okay, now that I'm calm, I'd like to apologize for the lack of updates. I had a few vacations and when I came back, school punched me in the gut with work, but no need to worry. I'm back and feeling alive! Also, I can't remember if I was going to make Artemis and Kid Flash date, but assume that they are not yet in a relationship.**_

 _ **Penny: Red does not own Girl Online, Teen Titans, or Young Justice.**_

 ** _Noah: She does own her Oc- Wait, hasn't this all happened before?_**

 ** _Red: Uh... *Throws the original story into a shredder* Not at all._**

 ** _Ollie: Thank you to all for reviewing, favoriting, and following. You're all beautiful *gives an over the top smile*_**

 ** _Elliot: ENJOY!_**

 ** _Red: Before we go on, I'd like to mention OC's will be mentioned in this chapter. HEY! Put that pitchfork down! They're a part of Jinx's past and transition from hero to villain so I had to explain them. The OC's really don't change much. I still keep traditional Titans pairings, besides pairing one of the OC's with Lightning. They might come up in other Fanfiction's I write, and they may show later in this story (seeing as they also eventually became Titans), but I'm just letting you know so you don't grab me through your screen and punch me in the face when they come up._**

* * *

 ** _Last Time On Bells_**

 _"I better start looking for Red Star. You guys get a lead on Jinx." I cringe inwardly, freezing up. This, I'm dreading. I left without an explanation, without a goodbye, without anything. I was too scared to. I had this big fear that something she said would make me stay, because she always had that superpower. I know the first thing she will most likely do is hex me into oblivion._

 _"We've already got one," Raven cuts through my fears, "she's in a place called Caelkirk. Just down in Virginia." Great. Looks like this reunion will be coming quicker than I first thought._

 _"Great. We'll fire up the bio-ship."_

* * *

 ** _(Still Kid Flash's_ _POV)_**

The ride to Caelkirk is... awkward, to say the least.

After the Titans get over their initial amazement that the bio-ship usually brings, we are sat around, staring at nothing but the road ahead. Usually I'm tasked with the job of breaking the ice, but I literally have no idea how to. I no longer know what the Titans like, how they act, or what they keep tabs on. And even if I did, I'm too preoccupied to attempt small talk.

Jinx.

The last time I'd seen her, we'd gone on a date. All the way to Paris, France. Even though she'd complained that we could've gone to a nice little cafe close to home, I could tell she enjoyed the nice and quiet atmosphere. I had to take her someplace nice before I dropped the bombshell that would surely end in screaming and crying. But I'd chickened out in the last second, taken the easy route of leaving without saying anything. I'd felt deep regret at first, but I forgot about it overtime. I knew I'd have some pretty bad karma, but it seemed like it'd be for the best. Now my decision rears its ugly head again, and I feel like I'm gonna vomit.

"You never explained... who were the Teen Titans?" Miss. M tries her luck again, after being shot down by Robin earlier. The former Titans leader takes a deep breath before beginning to explain.

"A long time ago, Batman and I had an... um... disagreement, we'll say. So, me being the younger and still rebellious teen I was, I ran off in search of a solo career in a place called Jump City." I lay back in my chair, reminding myself of the town, South of our own tower as Titan's North, that was usually very lively and had plenty of places to socialize.

"Anyway, I'd only got moments into my 'solo career' when I saw this green light fall from the sky. I went to follow it and I found this girl, cuffed with orange tanned skin, long red hair, and green glowing eyes. She kept speaking in this language I couldn't understand and trying to hit me." His eyes flick over to Starfire who smiles slightly, most likely remembering the day.

"She was kicking my ass, I'm not even gonna lie. Like, a major butt kicking. But it didn't really matter because as soon as I was about to get fried, a green ram came and hit her away from me. A young green boy, Beastboy, had just made his way onto the scene. I remember he continued to call me sir which wasn't very asterous." Something seems to dawn on M'gann, and she begins to listen a bit more intently, but doesn't make any claim.

"Now that I was working with someone, I thought I had the upper hand. Until the girl picked up a bus and threw it at us with no warning. Obviously neither of us were inclined to stop it, but a large teen in a grey sweatshirt was quick to halt her attack by gripping the bus in his hands and stopping its decent. Later his sweatshirt came off to reveal his cybernetic enhancements, but that's later in the story." He continues to explain the whole entire ordeal, touching on Raven showing up and convincing him to free the stricken Starfire, and finishing at the Gordanian ship crashing into the ground and becoming their new tower.

"From then on, we were known as the Teen Titans. Operating under no adult supervision, and later expanding all around the world, we swore to protect Jump City from any and all crime." I snort, listening to him go on like some kind of hyperactive broadcaster.

"That was... interesting, not to mention you're insane for doing it, but I want to know who Jinx is." My breath hitches in my throat as the words came out of Superboy's mouth, and Robin begins to explain again.

"Jinx was a villain, a good one too. Part of an origination called The HIVE. She usually operated with her dim-witted group The HIVE 5 which consisted of Seemore, Billy Numerous, Gizmo, Mammoth, and Kyd Wykkyd, but she'd occasionally fight alongside other HIVE members Enchantress, Shadow, and Wolf. She operated for 8 years **(1)**." Robin stops, giving me center stage. I clear my throat and begin to speak.

"One day when Robin and the Titans Central were gone, I was told to look after Jump. Well, The HIVE 5 decided to strike and I had my first meeting with Jinx. We... erm... hit it off, literally. She hit me with a wet floor sign and trapped me to sell me to a group called the Brotherhood of Evil. Run by The Brain, Madame Rouge, and Monsieur Mallah." I pause, letting the Team take in the information before going on.

"Anyway, I escaped and went on a wild goose chase with Rouge until Jinx came and saved me after the Madame called her pathetic, to make a long story short." I finish. Of course, this isn't enough for them.

"Okaaaay... So what happened to her after that?" Artemis asks. I take another deep breath, face palming in my head. Oh, wouldn't they get a kick out of this one?

"Well, I saw Jinx a few more times. She hexed me into oblivion. I finally convinced her that being good was better, and we started dating up until the day I chose to leave the Titans." There's a long period of silence before Kuldur, surprisingly, breaks it.

"You dated a convict?" He asks. I wink, flashing finger guns, even though my brain tells me this is no time to joke around.

"An _ex_ -convict." I correct. He frowns, looking at the ground.

"Did the league know of this?" He asks. Robin cuts him off before I can continue.

"Of course they didn't. Like I said, the Titans were self-sufficient. They didn't need the league or any other adult for that matter to watch over them." A sense of pride is seeping into his words and I feel the same pride well up in my chest. If you think about it, the Titans are pretty amazing. It's not every day that a bunch of Teens can operate all over the world and still feel like family to each other. Even after all these years, a bright fire still shines in my heart for every last titan around and I wouldn't hesitate to help them in their time of need.

"Kid, what did the members of the Hive look like?" M'gann asks suddenly, pulling me from my thoughts. I think it over before shrugging.

"One was a short bald guy who wore a jet pack looking thingy, one was huge with lots of hair, one wore a white and green bodysuit with one eye, one wore a red bodysuit with a divide sign on it, and one wore a full black cape and had red eyes." I explain with a lackluster attitude.

"Did the one with the white and green bodysuit have an eye on his suit? With a green pupil?" She asks. I sit up straight, cocking me head to try and remember correctly.

"Yeah... Yeah I think he did. How did you know that?" Robin pales as he seems to catch sight of something out the window, and my stomach drops to the ground.

"Because they're right there. And they're after Jinx." My heart starts to hammer in my chest as the bio-ship suddenly does a 180 and starts zooming towards the ground at an accelerating speed. This is what karma gets you.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **You know, one might ask why I stop leaving on cliff hangers if I don't update regularly. Well, I gotta keep you on your feet and I'm working on that upload time so don't fret your little heads.**_

 **1.** Once again, I'm not sure when Jinx started operating as a villain, but I'm going to safely say it was from the age of 8 to the age of 16. Villainy lasts for a long time, man.

 **2.** I didn't actually have a #2 in the chapter, but I am addressing that I've taken the executive decision of making this a JerichoxHerald story instead of Jerikole because I can. No one can stop me! But besides that, I'm open to shipping suggestions. It seems like SpeedChes is the preferred method over Spaqua which is fine with me. I'm usually lenient with ships unless it's my NOtp. Don't even get me started!

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter, I'll update the story soon**_ **(** **Random Reader: Empty Promises** **)** _ **and Red Out!**_


	10. Jinx

_**A/N: *Back flips into shot* Did you actually think I was gone? Hehe, you can never get rid of me!  
**_

 _ **I'm pumped, let's jump straight into the freaking disclaimer! (Also, can I say I reread the chapter where they all get kidnapped and cried. I am actually crying right now. I am crying at my own story.)**_

 _ **Red: Yes, Yes, this has all happened before!**_

 _ **Emma Swan: Okay then, Red does not own Teen Titans, Young Justice, or Once Upon a Time.**_

 _ **Rumple: Nor has she actually watched Once Upon a Time past season 2.**_

 _ **Red: *Reads script* Wait, you aren't even in this disclaimer!**_

 ** _Henry: Enjoy!_**

 ** _Red: *Winks* Also thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following._**

* * *

 ** _Last Time On Bells_**

 _"Did the one with the white and green bodysuit have an eye on his suit? With a green pupil?" She asks. I sit up straight, cocking me head to try and remember correctly._

 _"Yeah... Yeah I think he did. How did you know that?" Robin pales as he seems to catch sight of something out the window, and my stomach drops to the ground._

 _"Because they're right there. And they're after Jinx." My heart starts to hammer in my chest as the bio-ship suddenly does a 180 and starts zooming towards the ground at an accelerating speed. This is what karma gets you._

* * *

 ** _(Jinx's_ _POV)_**

There seems to be no way of getting out of this until the invisible ship lands on top of Billy.

I have been fleeing town for what felt like hours after I'd been rudely interrupted during my art class by the body smashing through the brick wall. I should've hexed Mammoth's dirty ass right then and there, but I was too shocked to move at the moment and he had the upper hand. **(** **1)** A few cuts and bruises later, I was taking off, out of the town and into the barren land around. My chest heaves as the unthinkable suddenly happens and Billy is lying with his feet sticking out from under a red ship like some bad knock off of the roof landing on the wicked witch.

I do the first thing that comes to mind and hex the glass of the ship before taking the Hive's surprise in stride and continuing to run.

"Hey! Get back here!" I hear them start to give chase again, but I'm already a good ways away from the group and I can probably last for a few more minutes while I try to think over my next move. However, nothing goes as planned...

"Jinx!" In only a second I have frozen in place and Mammoth runs me straight over. _Literally_. I tumble to the ground, digging my fingers into the sand, only to see a flash of red and yellow materialize into a boy in front of my face. Same red hair, same yellow costume, but with green eyes and goggles. I stare, shell shocked, while Seemore cackles behind me.

"Oh, this just got interesting. What's with you kid dumbo, got some new contacts?" I shake out of my shock and bring my fist up, slamming it against his exposed chin before jumping back to my feet and beginning to run again. I mentally curse myself, but have no time to think about what I'd just done. They are already giving chase again. A green arrow shoots point blank in my path and causes me to pause as to not jump straight on top of it. Seemingly ceasing the moment, he who I don't want to name speed sup and wraps his arms around me, immobilizing me.

"Jinx, we're here to help!" Shit, I'm stuck. And who's we're? I struggle in his grip, begging to get a hand free so I can hex him and get loose.

"Let. Me. Go!" I growl out, but he holds his iron grip and speeds back over to where his ship is, evading the HIVE as they come at him. He sits me down inside and tells me to stay put before he speeds off again to intercept the villains. Ha, like hell I'm staying here. I go to get up from the unknown vehicle when a huge rock comes flying towards me from the battle and... well... the rest is all black. Fuck.

* * *

When I wake up I find that my hands are encased in cuffs and I am chained to a bed.

"What the hell is this kinky shit?! Let me go!" I struggle against the restraints, yanking my hands forward and allowing the cuffs to bang fiercely against my inner wrists. A door shoots open and someone flies forward, grabbing my shoulders.

"Friend Jinx! You are alright?" I blink once, twice, three times for good measure.

"Starfire? Ye..yeah I'm fine... I think?" The red headed alien girl beams down at me, her green eyes shining with the brightness of a thousand suns. Behind her the door opens and a familiar cloaked figure comes in, cradling a toddler in her arms.

"Did I die?" I ask, just to make sure. Raven gives a small smirk, shaking her head no and I wipe my forehead with a sigh of relief. "Okay good, y'know Rae, I thought I was in hell cause' for a second I was sure I saw..." The doors fly open and someone rushes in. Damn, I may not be dead, but I'm in a living nightmare.

"Jinx! For a second I thought you'd never wake up, I-" I cut him off, turning to Raven with a fierce glare directed towards the speedster.

"Please take the cuffs off so I can hit him. Just once." He deflates and Raven shakes her head no again, leaning against the wall.

"Not yet, I have a few questions." I trail down at the kid she's holding again and lean back, trying to relax despite the presence of the red headed speedy nuisance who'd now retreated out of the room.

"Sure, but one of my own first. Who's the baby, something you and BB cooked up while I was gone?" **(2)** I watch her face flash redder than Starfire's hair, and I let a smile dawn my face for the first time since being here.

"No! N..no. It's Teether, he came here with Aqualad but... he's missing." Missing? I sit up straighter, ready to listen intently to everything she has to say.

"Titans have been going missing, Jinx. I saw it first hand, Argent, Terra, Cyborg, Herald, Hotspot... Beast Boy." I know it pains her to say it, her eyes trailing down to Teether and a hand reaching out to stroke his hair. Starfire's mood has also turned quite somber as she fiddles around with the ends of her hair.

"I... I'm sorry, I didn't know." I hadn't kept up tabs with any of The Titans after I left, not even the guys I'd been with since I was young. To know they are being taken, disappearing like this...

"Why am I here?" Raven finally looks up again which I am thankful for, and pulls something out of her utility belt. A Titans Communicator. She tosses it to me, and although I can't catch it, I watched it slide down my stomach to rest at my waistline.

"You're the leader of the Titans North. With you, and the rest of the leaders, we can track down everyone else, save the missing Titans, and... maybe start over." Her voice at the end is quiet but I hear it loud and clear, and even as Star grabs my hands to take the cuffs off, I still stare forward with a dumbfounded expression.

"Okay, what's the first order of business?" A small smile dawns my face, and the doors swish open to reveal a curly blonde haired teen I know too well.

"Hey kid, ditch the purple for forestry?" He blushes slightly, and Starfire gives a small giggle.

"You should have seen him when he wore the sunglasses." She jokes and he blushes even deeper. I throw a hand over my forehead dramatically and toss my head back.

"Ah, my baby is growing up so fast." **(3)**

"Glad to see you're well and awake," a male voice chimes and I open my eyes to see the one and only... boy wonder? Maybe? I can't help the loud laugh that comes from my mouth as I take in his appearance.

"Why does he look like the douchebag who calls everyone in the halls gay in High School?" I ask between giggles. "Seriously, Jumin Han called, he wants his hair back." He gives a tight-lipped smile.

"Good to see you too Jinx." That only serves to make me laugh harder.

"Oh god, and your voice, they should cast you in Little Rascals," I force out, "you aged backwards, man. I'm freaking dying here." He gives me a stern look and I will myself to calm down some.

"I almost forgot about that sense of humor." He quips, and although I was all fun and games before, a wave of anger washes over me.

"Glad there was _something_ you didn't forget." The room is taken over by a tense silence and some other teens that I don't care to speak to come in.

"Now that we're all here, we'll start planning."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **DON'T FREAK OUT! As this goes up, I am still on FanFiction creating the next chapter to release today** **as well** **.**_

 **1.** I'm just gonna say I started writing this at the beginning of November and coming back, I saw 'Dirty Ass' and died laughing for some reason.

 **2.** I had a lot of fun writing this line, I'll have you know.

 **3.** For some reason, I just feel like Jinx and Jericho would have like, a older-sister younger-brother bond. Such as I feel Cyborg and Raven are.

 _ **You know what, every time I update, just assume I'm sorry even if it is on time! Red Out!**_


	11. Sick and Tired

_**A/N: *Stands in complete silence* I'm starting to get sick of this... Bob, where are my guest stars!?  
**_

 _ **Bob: Well, they were scheduled to come, but you took too long and not everyone has flexible schedules.**_

 _ **Red: Ummm... I'm sorry that they can't HANDLE this Jelly.**_

 _ **Bob: What?**_

 _ **Red: I don't know, I'm in a crazy mood. Anyway, I do not own Teen Titans or Young Justice as well as anything else mentioned in here that you may have actually heard of.**_

 _ **Bob: Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Last Time On Bells**_

 _"I almost forgot about that sense of humor." He quips, and although I was all fun and games before, a wave of anger washes over me._

 _"Glad there was something you didn't forget." The room is taken over by a tense silence and some other teens that I don't care to speak to come in._

 _"Now that we're all here, we'll start planning."_

* * *

 _ **(Starfire's POV again!)**_

I move back to float beside Jinx's bed while Raven takes center stage and allows all eyes to train to her. She hands the sleeping Teether to Jericho before clearing her throat and beginning to talk.

"Did we have any luck finding Red Star?" She asks. The one known as... 'Aqualad' shakes his head and begins to speak softly.

"There has been no further information on the whereabouts of Red Star or the early Aqualad. We've contacted the people near where Red Star was last located and although reluctantly, they admitted that they have not seen or heard from him in some time." I see Raven look down, clenching her fist and unclenching it slowly.

"What about the ones that were just captured? Argent, Herald, Cyborg, Hot Spot, Terra, and Beast Boy?" I dare to ask. Robin looks over at me with a somber expression and I fall silent, opting to look down at my shoes.

"We've searched all over, found where the T-Ship crashed and the area near Titans tower, but reportedly, there's no one." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. If no one is there then there could be the slight possibility that our friends are only captured and not killed on the spot.

"This is starting to get crazy, maybe we should contact the League. They'd know what to do and they probably want to know what we're up to." I cock my head slightly and Jinx leans forward, taking the words out of all of our mouths.

"Why do they need to know what you're up to, they don't control you or anything?" Another tense silence takes over, this time broken by Miss. Martian.

"Actually, they do. We are a team run under the supervision of the league." I feel my face flash hot. What? They left the Titans, the solo job where they were part of a greatly established team- no, family, for a half job? A bunch of sidekicks? I can tell it's getting to Raven too, as she continues to stare at the ground, her hands gripping her cloak harshly.

"Keep looking for any Titan you can find. I- We- The Titans and I need to discuss something _alone_." She emphasizes the alone part, and allows for no argument, as with a swish of her cape she is storming down the halls. I float after her, hearing the bed squeak as Jinx jumps out of it and the soft sounds of Jericho's feet following behind.

* * *

 ** _(Raven's POV)_**

Gratefully, I'd been able to find an empty room for us to vent in before I exploded from anger. Upon entering, the first thing I do is allow my hands to glow with energy, sending books and notepads to the ground. I'm not sure if this place was important, it looked something like a guest room.

"All this! All the pain we had to deal with so they could go and play puppet to the big guys?!" Jinx snaps, crossing her arms and laying against the door with the look of an angry cat. Starfire is floating nearby, her hands pulled close to her face as if she is about to wipe tears that haven't fallen yet. Even Jericho looks about ready to punch something, and if he wasn't holding Teether still, he might've tried.

"I at least thought, I wanted to believe, that they had left for something big... something more. Something fulfilling." Her voice is soft as she runs a hand through her hair and I can't help the venom that seeps it's way into my voice.

"But they didn't," I fume, "they ran away to be dragged through the mud to try to get a little of the Justice League's reputation, and became the thing Robin never wanted to be. A sidekick." I turn to face them, my anger showing clearly on my face.

"We were stupid for ever believing they would come back in the first place. Holding on to hope until the very end, hope that they'd jump into the ocean to save us even though they let us drown the first time." Their faces begin to betray sadness, and although the last thing I want to do is make everyone upset, I can't help the statements I'm making. I really need to meditate.

"I can't stand it, the thought that we were manipulated so easily. Believing they'd show up after months of being away on 'a mission', when in reality, the only mission was to rid themselves of us. They never needed us, and we were so easily fooled into believing we needed them. It was a never ending cycle of wishing they'd show up and make everything right, when we were constantly just digging a bigger grave for ourselves to be buried in. Now who knows what could be happening to our real family, all because these assholes feigning as our brothers decided to up and walk away one day! To hell with them!" I know in a few minutes I'd realized I meant none of this, but at this moment I can't take the heartache. The pain, the suffering, the madness. It's eating away at me. I don't even realize the toll my rant is taking on everyone until Starfire bursts into loud sobs. I feel guilt consume my every being, and I look away from them.

"I need to meditate, I'm sorry." And I really am. Sorry that I'd gotten angry, sorry that we were here, sorry that The Titans had broken up, and overall , sorry that I couldn't save them.

* * *

 _ **(Wow, this is changing a lot. Jinx's POV)**_

He intercepted me in the hallway on the way out of the room. Great, just fucking great.

"I don't want to see you right now." I mutter, going to walk around the speedster, but he sidesteps, moving to stand in front of me.

"Jinx, stop." I hex his feet and continue to walk, but of course like the annoyance he is, he zooms to stand in front of me again.

"Jinx, just hear me out." I finally can't take the emotions I'm feeling anymore and I snap my head up to look at him.

"Hear you out? Hear you out how Kid? Hear you say how much better this new life is?!" He seems taken aback and he tries to grab my wrists.

"Jinx, listen-" I shake out of his grip.

"No! You listen! I spent weeks looking for you, going along with The Titans in stride, trying to pick up clues. I thought The HIVE had got you, I thought Madame Rouge had taken you, I thought you were dead! And now what? I find out that you've been partying with a band of followers! How is that supposed to make me feel, huh? I see it, I see it now! Okay, I get that we weren't good enough!" He seems even more shocked at this outburst and his face contorts in sadness.

"Jinx, I-" I cut him off again, slamming my closed fist against his chest.

"No! I'm sick and tired of it Flash! I'm sick and tired of sleeping alone. I'm sick and tired of feeling insecure. I'm sick and tired of believing I wasn't enough. I'm sick and tired of watching you act like nothing happened. I'm sick and tired of seeing your team. I'm sick and tired of watching Star and Rae have to break down over this. I'm sick and tired of Robin, I'm sick and tired of Speedy, I'm sick and tired of you! I'm sick and tired of being told to listen, I'm sick and tired of being apologized to, I'm sick and tired of having to say I'm okay, but most of all, I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired. I don't need to hear you out Wallace, I think I've heard enough." My head is swimming, my arms wrapped around my body in hurt and anguish. I think he's about to say something when the superman shirt guy walks into the room with a sickly expression.

"There's something you need to see." He murmurs before turning and walking away.

* * *

Oh god, Oh dear god. Please let this all be a sick joke.

The minute I walk into the common room I know I've missed something, but I also know I've seen everything I need to. There is something on the screen, a masked and hooded figure. They hold up a gun to a person standing near the wall in a hooded blue cape, The Herald, and shoot. It hits him in an area near his foot and he falls to the ground, screaming in agony.

" _Think you can find me in time? Let's see how much torture your friends can take until you can._ " The distorted voice threatens before the screen shows black, accompanied by more scream, and Jericho who has been standing behind the couch, faints.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **What is my problem? Why do I do this to people? Like, you're having a great day, drinking a soda, speaking to your family about your happy life, and all of a sudden my angsty ass comes knocking through the wall like the Kool Aid Man like "HEY, HERALD GOT SHOT MY DUDE! LOL!" But don't you worry, I wont kill Herald [Or will I? :)] Anyway, hope you have a lovely Thanksgiving, don't be too angsty (that's my job), and Red Out!**_


	12. A Wrinkle in The Plan

_**A/N: *Lays in Bed* Yes, it is 4 AM at the time of me writing this where I am, thank you for asking. I'm just sitting here, me & Shane Dawson, ready to write another chappy so lets get started!  
**_

 _ **The Sock Monkey In My Room: Red does not own the Teen Titans or Young Justice.**_

 _ **Red: If I did, Teen Titans would still be going on and there'd be BBRAE and other ships that were never finalized.**_

 _ **Shane: Enjoy!**_

 _ **Red: And thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows.**_

* * *

 _ **Last Time On Bells**_

 _The minute I walk into the common room I know I've missed something, but I also know I've seen everything I need to. There is something on the screen, a masked and hooded figure. They hold up a gun to a person standing near the wall in a hooded blue cape, The Herald, and shoot. It hits him in an area near his foot and he falls to the ground, screaming in agony._

 _"Think you can find me in time? Let's see how much torture your friends can take until you can." The distorted voice threatens before the screen shows black, accompanied by more scream, and Jericho who has been standing behind the couch, faints._

* * *

 _ **(I don't think I've done an actual YJ member's point of view, so lets go with Miss. M's POV)**_

I watch the different reactions that ripple across the room at the sudden video that'd been sent to us. Robin occupies himself with finding the source while Kid stands behind him, whispering something and shaking like a leaf. Jinx's eyes flash a bright pink and she lets out an angry scream, flinging a long string of profanities off her tongue. Raven is floating behind, holding Teether, facing the screen with her eyes shut like she's trying to keep something back, and the last girl, Starfire, has flown over to tend to her fallen friend.

"Dammit!" I watch Robin smash the dashboard with his fist before he moves back, gripping his face in his hands. I can't imagine what he's feeling right now, and even though I feel a little betrayed at not having heard of these ' _Titans_ ' before this disaster, I would never wish this kind of harm on them. Kuldur places a hand on the Boy Wonder's shoulder, silently sharing his sympathies.

 _ **"Recognized, 07... Batman.(1)"**_ Oh no. Something tells me this isn't going to be good. All of us, well, the team that is, turn to face our attention towards the zeta tubes to watch the caped crusader make his bold entrance. He scans the room, stopping on the 5 unrecognized guests, and turns back to us.

"Explain." It's almost like we're all tripping over each other, trying to get the same point across after he speaks. He holds up a hand, his face still stone cold as he addresses us again.

" _One_ of you explain." Robin steps forward bravely, trying to mask the frustration and sadness he is sure to be feeling.

"Batman, a few days ago, the Titans came and asked for our help recovering lost members. We've been helping them so far." His face still stone cold, he stares down at us from his towering place above.

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Jinx, still seemingly seething, narrows her cat-like pink eyes at him.

"And why the hell do you need to know everything that goes on?" He turns to her, bat-glare on full blast.

"I don't remember talking to you, _criminal_." Ouch, harsh. Kid speeds forward and I try to reach out to stop him before he says something he'll regret, but I'm too slow.

"Don't call her that!" He snaps, crossing his arms in front of his chest protectively as if he thinks Batman is going to hit him. They stare at each other for a few more uncomfortable minutes before the man in black turns back towards the zeta tube.

"We'll discuss this more later." He informs before he disappears into the flashing light of the tube. Everyone, including myself, lets out a bated breath that we suck back in when the alarm goes off. Robin rushes to the dash with a speed that would make Flash proud and starts typing stuff in.

"Who is it?" Arrow asks from his place against the wall. I watch Robin's eyebrows furrow in frustration as he looks down. He steps back before turning around, his cape swishing as Batman's had before.

"I don't know, but I think we need to go."

* * *

 _ **(Kid Flash's POV)**_

The area we'd been called to, a place full of cargo, is silent as we arrived. I turn to Robin, cocking my head slightly.

"Are you sure this is the right place Rob, I mean... all that's here is some cargo boxes," I look up, "and a few birds." Artemis scoffs, crossing her arms.

"I don't think the alarm would've sent us here if it was the wrong place Baywatch." I feel my eyebrows furrow in annoyance as I continue to look up at the sky above.

"It could've been a false alarm!" A goofy smile overcomes my features as I watch the next bird fly into view, doing a few circles. "Hey, it's a harpy eagle. Wish someone had a camera." Raven turns to me, her eyes the size of saucers as she snaps her head up to the sky.

"Harpy eagles in Rhode Island?! That's a shapeshifter!" Almost as if it hears her calls, the eagle flattens its dive, flying straight at us. Halfway through its decent, it turns into something much more menacing, a wolf, and jumps straight at us with sharpened teeth.

"Beastboy?" In the midst of it all, I don't even notice that the wolf is tinted a deep green color. I speed backwards away from the group, preparing to charge forward when a searing heat burns down my back and I'm forced to run back, crying out in pain. I spin around to find a completely powered up Hotspot beside Terra who is floating on a rock, and Argent who's outfit looked worse for the wear. Her already short dress is cut even shorter than it had been before.

" _Times up."_ Back over by Beast Boy, the early Aqualad is surrounded by water beside Cyborg who has his cannon pointed at the group. Crap, we're cornered by 6 super powered beings, and even if they are the ones outnumbered, I'm sure they have more soldiers to pull right out from under their sleeves.

"Okay guys, I don't know what's going on, but we have to fight," Raven murmurs, "try to keep Argent though, we can't risk- " She doesn't get to finish her plan however as, with a mighty yell, Terra rips the ground under us straight in half.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Oh shootity shoot shoot! We're getting into it! There's a battle about to happen, who will win, will anyone die? With me, it's an endless rollercoaster and you'll never even know.  
**_

 **1.** I can't actually remember if 07 is Batman's recognition number, but the wiki said it was, so I went with it.

 _ **That's all for now folks! Don't betray your friends and Red Out!**_


	13. Broken

_**A/N: AHHHH! OH MY GOSH! IT'S BEEN 10,000 YEARS! THE WORLD! THE WORLD HAS CHANGEEEEDDDDDD!  
**_

 _ **No seriously though, sorry about the long wait (I say this** **every time** **). I just read some Spaqua and JerichoxHerald, ate a cupcake, and now I'm ready for some fanfiction!**_

 _ **Chair: Red does not own Teen Titans or Young Justice**_

 ** _Red: If I did, you probably wouldn't notice because no episodes are coming out._**

 ** _Laptop: ENJOY!_**

* * *

 _ **Last Time On Bells**_

 _"Times up." Back over by Beast Boy, the early Aqualad is surrounded by water beside Cyborg who has his cannon pointed at the group. Crap, we're cornered by 6 super powered beings, and even if they are the ones outnumbered, I'm sure they have more soldiers to pull right out from under their sleeves._

 _"Okay guys, I don't know what's going on, but we have to fight," Raven murmurs, "try to keep Argent though, we can't risk- " She doesn't get to finish her plan however as, with a mighty yell, Terra rips the ground under us straight in half._

* * *

 _ **(Starfire's POV)**_

The fall isn't that hard to avoid with the added advantage my flight gives me, but as for the red fist flying straight for my abdomen, I can say otherwise. The impact is enough to throw me back into a cargo box, _hard._ A sizable dent is left behind as I have no option but to dart off again when Hotspot speeds towards me. His entire body is charged red, brighter and hotter than I can remember. Although the weather has never seemed to bother me, I can feel the smoldering heat rolling off him. He shoots two large balls of fire and while I dodge them with ease, Raven is not so lucky. I hear a soft grunt as she falls from the sky, into the arms of a waiting Cyborg. She encompasses herself in her dark aura, just as he begins to squeeze, and she disappears to a different location. Down below me, Hotspot continues his chase, stopping for a second to spray a wing of fire down onto the fighting heroes. Red Arrow cocks an arrow and sends it in Hot Spot's direction. It misses it's target by a long shot, but hits Terra who's again about to pull the trick she pulled before.

"Get it together guys, we're your friends!" Jinx shoots a hex at the feet of Argent who is relentless. She jumps over a poorly timed hex, Jinx barely dodging the platform heels that angle towards her face. We're sloppy, all of us. Whoever took our friends knows our only weakness is them. Every punch Jinx throws at Argent is too slow, every arrow Red Arrow shoots at Aqualad off center. Raven can't seem to use her magic on Beast Boy, choosing to instead attempt evading him, and even Jericho seems unfocused and slow to catch eye contact. This fight should've been over quickly, but the heart ache got in the way. I hate to say it, but if it weren't for the other team who'd had no experience with our friends, we'd be handed in by now.

I dig my heels into Hotspot's back reluctantly, and down he goes. His flight seems to fail, sending him crashing into Beast Boy. I take a second to catch my breath, but not for long, because Terra is hot on my trail. She slams a boulder over me, and I go down the same way Hotspot had. I manage to twist a certain way so that I don't slam into Artemis, but my impact with the ground is much less than graceful. I barely have time to feel the pain when I hear the earth shifting around me.

In a rare moment of fear I fire off a starbolt. It hits the target, and Terra is slung from her place on top of her rock. She stands, looking ready to come back at me, when her hands fly to her ears. She kneels slightly, folding into herself as if there's an odd noise. I watch her, watch her stand back up as straight as can be, and back up until she's standing back to back with Aqualad. Then, before we have time to react, a white light surrounds them and they're gone. Everything goes silent.

"What just-" Kidflash can't even finish his sentence because suddenly a ringing alarm comes from the Titans communicator strapped around my waist. Surprised, I flick it open, and there, the same masked figure we'd seen before. I want to shout, I want to shoot the communicator to oblivion, but he's speaking before I can.

"Like the taste? There's more where that came from. Tick tock, times ticking." Then, the screen fizzes out.

* * *

 _ **(Kid Flash's POV)**_

Back at the cave, everyone still seems to be in shock. Robin and Aqualad, as well as Artemis, have occupied the front screen in hopes of finding research. Miss. M is in the kitchen cooking up something, being kept company by Superboy. The man in question is still slightly seething from a shot sent by Cyborg that'd left char marks on his arm. Zatanna is gone on patrol while Red Arrow retired back to his place. Starfire continues to fly back and forth behind the couch, her eyes full of unshed tears. Jinx is pressed up against the wall by the kitchen, angrily munching a chocolate chip cookie. Raven, her eyes shut and whispers coming out of her mouth, is nursing a sleeping Teether. Beside her, Jericho sits lazily, his sunglasses returned. I, feeling out of place, make my way over to the three at the front.

"No code, no hint of location, no voice recognition. _Nothing_." Robin sounds tense, much like he had in the old Titan days, and I am quick to decide that maybe I don't want to be in his company at the moment. Not that I don't understand the feeling. We'd left, and our former family members are basically being served on a dish to evil. Forced to play Time Warp's little game. If I were Robin, I'd probably be punching through walls to find them too. Hell, I'm _not_ Robin and I want to punch through walls to find them. I speed over to Raven instead, but she too, seems busy. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her arms tight around Teether's back. Her usual mantra continues to slip past her lips but it doesn't seem to make her any less tense. Jericho has removed his sunglasses, his eyes red rimmed. He seems to pluck at invisible guitar strings, seeking comfort in the instrument that he'd left behind. Starfire has stopped flying and instead has retired to the couch beside the two. She is curled up so that her hair is strewn across her face. So much so that you can't even see her green eyes. They seem broken. All of them, broken. It's best to leave them alone.

"I could've saved her." I pause mid-step, on my way into the kitchen. Jinx, who'd been well and truly ignoring me this whole time, had spoken. I step back so that I'm in front of her, her pink eyes filled with guilt and shame.

"Huh?" Is all I can think to respond. She sighs heavily, pushing her pink hair from her face. She'd dropped it from the horns, into a long ponytail, some of the hair having pulled out of her purple scrunchy during the fight.

"Argent. I was fighting her. I should've just... I don't know. I could've knocked her out so we could take her back and figure out what was wrong with her. But Argent was one of my best friends. One of the first Titan's to actually accept me. Whenever I got the chance to really stop her in her tracks I couldn't... I couldn't do it." Her voice is full of emotion, I don't know what to say.

"Jinx, it's not your fault. I mean, I could've hoisted Aqualad over my shoulder and dragged him all the way through hell and back to get here. But it just doesn't feel right hurting your..."

"Family." She finished for me. Her voice cracks, and then, tears fall. Like a force has compelled her, she latches onto me and continues to sob. Not much in our time together had I seen Jinx cry, but everytime my heart broke along with hers. This time is no exception, and tears begin to run down my cheeks as well. We stand there like that, crying in each other's embrace, for I don't know how long. We don't pull away until Robin makes a sound in his throat, and I look to see him staring at the screen with his jaw set. A missing sign for a famous wrestler down in Pennsylvania, by the name of Rosabelle Mendez.

"What is it Robin?" Miss. M asks, floating into the room. Robin turns around, looking at us.

"In my obsessive state as Titans leader, I read everyone's file in and out, to the point of it being ingrained in my memory. I know for a fact that the name Rosabelle Mendez has come up multiple times in Pantha's file. And I also know enough to know that her going missing could not be a sign of anything good." He lets that linger in the air as possibly somewhere, our friend is experiencing something unimaginable.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ah, now that felt good. It's been long since I've even touched a fanfiction. Some good news though, I kinda took a bit of a hiatus because I didn't know where I was going with the story, but now I've mapped out a plot line that I could stick to and get through. If it stays as it does now, this story will end up with somewhere around 42 chapters. Stay cool, and Red Out!**_


	14. SNEAK PEEK AND AN

_**A/N: Hey! So, chapter 14 (and possibly more) will be coming out today, but not right now. If it looks like I am constantly updating, it's because I am fixing the story to be in present tense instead of past tense (and probably a few other errors). Until the next chapter comes out, have a little sneak peek of what's to come.**_ _ **  
**_

* * *

 _ **Next Time On Bells**_

 _"Wait! Wait! I'll tell you what I know!" Raven stops mid step, flexing her hand and the magic surrounding it dissipates. The man fixes his jacket, a nervous look crossing his features as he looks left and right. "Rosabelle has a roomate, her name is Christina Penn. I don't really know her, but she's cousins with one of my co-workers. I'd asked him to see if she could maybe rustle some tickets to the next match out or Rosabelle, and then he told me Christina had said she hadn't been home. for weeks. T...that's all I know, I swear!"_

 _"Why didn't you tell anyone this earlier?" Raven demands, her teeth clenched tight. The man glances over at the rest of us, sure to know that saying the wrong thing could result in blood shed._

 _"I tried but Christina didn't want anyone to. She said she had a bad feeling, like saying something was going to cause more trouble. Please! Leave me be, I know nothing else!" Raven crosses her arms, turning around to face the rest of us. We hold eye contact for a second in which she nods to me._

 _"I think we need to have a little chat with Christina Penn."_


End file.
